Not so Easy
by SilentHillKitty
Summary: Ezio gets a hold of yet another Codex Page that is need of deciphering-a task only the great Leonardo da Vinci is capable of completing! Upon witnessing the pure excitement on the artist's face at seeing the puzzle, the Assassin decides having the man earn it. A little... teasing... couldn't hurt. Fluff Ezio/Leo pair. Based off fanart by Saynomore


**Throwing the disclaimer out there: I do not own(sadly) nor make any profit(again, sadly) Assassin's Creed or any of it's Characters. Assassin's Creed ©** **UbiSoft**

* * *

"There he is!"

"Don't let him get away!"

He couldn't suppress a chuckle of pure enjoyment as he jumped from one rooftop, over to the neighboring one, prize tightly in hand as the guards tried valiantly to keep pace with him. Reaching a portion where the roof was taller than the one he was on, he quickly threw a glance over his shoulder, smirking as he watched the dozens of guards, both on street level and the rooftops, still screaming and giving chase after him. Taking the item he had stolen from them, he stuffed it securely in his pocket, double checking to make sure it would not fall out during his travels. Reaching the wall, no hesitation was present as he ran at the brick, kicking up and reaching out to grasp the edge of the roof. Pulling himself up and over with fluent movements, he pushed himself onward, running down the length of the roof while dodging arrows as they whistled by him. He couldn't help but laugh as the pure rush of adrenalin pumped through his veins, fueling his actions to greater lengths. Reaching the edge of the roof, he came to a sudden halt at the edge, nearly losing his balance. "_Merda!_" Cursing softly under his breath, he looked around quickly, taking in his surroundings as he rapidly thought of where to go from there. He growled slightly as he heard the clatter of armor fast approaching from behind. Turning his head though not his body, he smirked at the guard who had noticed him taking the Codex Page, his hood concealing his eyes from the armed man.

The guard held his sword tightly, ready to either fight, or give chase after the other, depending on what his next move was. "You die here, Assassin!"

The hooded figure's smirk remained as he shook his head, chuckling as he gave a wooden beam below him a chaste glance. "Maybe some other time." He laughed as the guard cursed, watching as he jumped down to the wooden beam that stuck out from the building just as the armed man began charging at him. With flawless motions, he jumped from the beam down to the street below, accidentally startling a few people passing by, while earning cheers from a small group of thieves who had been watching his escape from the roof top they were occupying. Taking a deep breath, he ran in the direction the thieves pointed him in, which so happened to also be the direction of his destination. Upon rounding a corner, he ran over to a large group of people standing under a tree, each talking amongst themselves. With gentle pushes, he maneuvered his way into the crowd, lowering his head and turning away from the street as a handful of guards ran passed. The people did not question him. In fact, they included him in their conversation. One he was more then happy to join in on since it consisted of complaints about the guards.

Having lost the guards, he pulled the item that he had stolen from them out from his pocket, grinning widely while eying the rolled up parchment. He thanked the people who helped him hide, then walked off towards the workshop his friend had moved to, lifting his gaze from the paper every so often to watch where he was going. It was hard to believe the age of the item in his hand, and by whom it was written. He had learned many a things from the Master Assassin who wrote the Codex Pages, and was excited to be learning more as he continued to stumble across them. However, if it wasn't for his dear friend, Leonardo da Vinci, then the papers would be useless to him. For the Assassin who had written them, did so in coding.

Truth be told, the Codex could have waited. But he couldn't help but smirk as the thought of seeing his friend becoming over joyed at the mere sight of the parchment entered his mind. He knew it was wrong, but he personally didn't care. He wanted to visit Leonardo, and the Codex Page was the perfect excuse! He _had_ to see him. Even the slightest thought of the painter had his face heating up. It surprised him greatly when he came to terms with the feelings he had developed for the painter, however it didn't bother him like he thought it would. Though it made him happy to see the extreme joyful expression that always over came his friend, he thought he would try to get closer to the other, and using the rolled up parchment was just what he needed to accomplish that goal. Again, it seemed wrong, but he felt the other wouldn't mind. He started taking notice of the stolen glances the painter would steal just before the Assassin would leave, and the lingering touches to his arms and hands when the inventor would tinker with his hidden blades. He began believing that his feelings may not one sided, but that the other shared the same interest. He would find out today.

As he approached the door to the workshop, his nervous eyes looked about. He waited until a small group of guards walked by before stepping into the small alcove. Giving one more worried glance about, he turned away from the people walking about, knocking on the wooden door with a strong fist. He didn't bother waiting for a reply as he placed a hand to the knob, turning it and letting himself in quickly before the guards returned.

The all too familiar sounds of Leonardo working on some random project filled his ears the instant he entered, bringing a smile to his face. He loved the warm feeling he would always get upon entering, a feeling of safety and security would always fill him. Walking further into the large, open space, smile growing wider as he allowed his eyes to scan the many items that covered the walls and tables. Soon he came to face the back of the inventor, a silent chuckle coming from him as it seemed the young painter had not noticed the Assassin enter his workshop. He wasn't sure if it was because he was becoming a better Assassin as the years went by, or if Leonardo was becoming more and more involved with his gadgets to not notice when he entered. He chose the first, only because the latter worried him greatly.

He stood, all his weight on his left foot, his arms crossed as he watched as the other was bent over the table before him, mumbling to himself in muffled Italian, a few gentle curses slipping past his lips as he tried to figure out what was going wrong with his latest invention. No longer able to bear just watching the man any further, the Assassin cleared his throat, bursting into a fit of laughter as the other jumped quite noticeably.

The painter whipped around, at first a terrified look about him, but then a wide grin coming to his face as he saw who it was that had startled him, "Ah! Benvenuto, Ezio! How can I be of service?" He walked up to the Assassin, his ever present smile that Ezio grew to love growing wider with each step he took, until he was standing before the other, his smile nearly ear to ear. Settling his laughter to mere chuckles, Ezio pulled out the rolled up parchment, his smile softening at the site of the others pure excitement. He clapped his hands together, eying the scroll, "Ah, another one! How exciting!" He reached out, taking the scroll with a gentle grasp, his excitement obvious in his motions as he hurried over to the table he had been standing at before, pushing everything he had been previously working on off to the side with his right arm.

Ezio watched from his spot where Leonardo took the Codex from him, a slightly hurt look flashing across his shadowed face. Narrowing his eyes at the page in the painter's hand, he began devising a plan on how to turn the situation around so that it was _he_ receiving all the attention. Even if it was childish, he found himself growing rather jealous over the aged parchment. He wished it were _he_ the inventor grew so excited upon seeing, and not some old, coded paper.

Just as Leonardo was about to unravel the scroll and lay it upon the table to begin decoding it, the hooded man snuck up behind him, swiftly taking the Codex from his hand and stepping away from the other, smirking all the while. Leonardo blinked, staring from his empty hand, to the chuckling Assassin. "H-hey! Give it back!" he pouted, turning to face the other.

Ezio chuckled, holding the Codex hostage firmly in his left hand as he took another step back, the inventor advancing on him with a determined look about him. Ezio found the look too cute, the painter was just _doomed_ for more teasing. "No."

Leonardo blinked, halting in his advances on the Assassin with a confused look. "No? What do you mean, Ezio? Why?" The hurt could be heavily heard in his tone, heavy enough to pull at Ezio's heart. Now if only he wasn't enjoying the absolutely adorable expression on the others face so much, he'd have handed it over.

Though he seemed greatly hurt by the simple word and the actions before it, Ezio couldn't help but chuckle, holding the Codex tightly. His eyes were masked by his hood, but his lightly tinted cheeks were visible to the other. "Because, I first want something for it." he simply stated, enjoying the puzzled expression on the painter's features.

Leonardo cocked his head to one side, eying the other with a raised brow. Ezio had never before asked for anything in exchange for a Codex page. So what brought this on all of a sudden? He slowly walked up to stand before the other, his eyes locked onto the prize the other held therefore missing the Assassin's darkening cheeks. "Of course, Ezio. Just tell me what you want." Without waiting for a reply, Leonardo quickly reached out, his fingers just barely brushing against the aged paper. However fast his movements were, the Assassin's reflexes were far more superior, and it showed. For Ezio had the Codex held high above his head, just out of the inventor's reach. With a wide smirk, he moved his right hand to the painter's waist, pulling him flush against himself, which earned a surprised squeak from the older man. Leonardo shifted his gaze from the scroll held high in the air, to the hood covered man holding him closely. His cheeks heated up as he stared down at the others smirking, slightly parted lips, not able to see his eyes due to the obscuring white hood. He felt his heart rate speed up as the hand at his waist pulled him closer, his mind beginning to play tricks as the Assassin's face appeared to be leaning closer. His eyes grew wide when he realized he _was_ leaning closer, their faces only centimeters apart by now. "E-Ezio...?" He mentally cursed at himself for stuttering the Assassin's name, and with such a nervous tone to add.

The others smirk slowly faded into an uncertain smile, his own nervousness evident in his tone, "Ti penso sempre... Leonardo." He leaned over, their faces so close now, they could feel the each others hot breath grazing their flesh. The painter stared at him, eyes wide, for what seemed like an eternity, the Assassin's hot breath tingling his face. Ezio tightened the grip he had on the painter's waist, praying he didn't mess things up between them just then.

To his surprise, and utter happiness, Leonardo's shocked expression faded, a shy smile taking it's place as he lifted his hands to the others hood, slowly pushing it from his head to uncover his golden eyes, which revealed to him the true intentions and feelings of the other. Pleased that he could now see the others eyes, he chuckled, whispering gently, "Tell me again... now that I can see all of your face?"

Ezio chuckled, leaning over and resting his forehead against the painter's, "Ti penso sempre." he whispered hotly, more confidence coating his tone, his chest feeling as if it would burst from the nerves he was feeling. He had never felt this way towards any woman he had been with. He couldn't understand nor explain it, even as the emotions doubled over as the one he held close to him shuddered at his hot breath ghosting over his lips. Leonardo's arms fell to rest on the others shoulders, his hands locking behind his head as he pulled him close enough to close the gap between them.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss, Ezio's left hand slowly falling to his side. Soon, his fingers loosened around the Codex, the page falling with a clatter that fell on deaf ears as his hand moved to Leonardo's waist, pulling the painter even closer as the kiss deepened, his arms soon wrapping completely around the older man's body in a tight embrace. Leonardo moaned into the kiss when he felt Ezio's tongue sliding across his lips, requesting entry. With a low moan, the inventor parted his lips, gasping as the Assassin's tongue invaded his mouth with a single sweep. At first, Leonardo was too self conscious to allow his tongue to mingle with the others. However, when Ezio felt around his mouth in search for the other, finding his scared tongue hiding away, he couldn't suppress the almost whimper like sound that slipped past their lips as the Assassin wrapped his tongue around his own. Before long, the younger man was able to encourage the painter's to participate in a passionate dance between the two muscles.

Hands soon began roaming clothed bodies in an attempt to feel more of the other. Just when digits crawled under cloth to gently caress skin, the hot kiss was broken, both men breathing deeply from the experience, faces flushed as pink lined their cheeks. Resting foreheads together, Ezio was first to speak. "I... am sorry, my friend..." he whispered, his tone nearly broken. Even though it played out perfectly, and that not only did his friend respond, but _initiated_ the kiss, his guilt caught up to his actions.

However, Leonardo shook his head, his eyes locking with the Assassin's as confusion flashed across his features, "For what, my friend?" His breathless reply had the other looking away from him.

"I could not control my actions..." He moved to pull away from the other man, but was surprised as he tightened his grip. Locking eyes with the painter once again, he was taken aback by the kind smile the other had, his cheeks still pink from blush.

"You do not know... how long I have waited for that." he shyly admitted.

Ezio blinked, soon chuckling as he pulled himself closer once more, nuzzling his face into the others neck. He then released a content sigh against the others flesh, eyes half lidding as he rest against the other, feeling so relaxed and at ease. Something he hadn't felt in years.

The Codex Page had rolled under a table, forgotten by the two for hours while they relaxed, enjoying each others company while the Assassin had the time. Becoming too wrapped up in their conversations, the sun had drifted down, nightfall over taking the city, causing dark shadows to play on the walls and both men. Leonardo offered to the other, if he wished, that he could stay the night. Not wanting to pass up an opportunity to get closer to the painter, he accepted. After finding the forgotten Codex and deciphering it, Leonardo and Ezio lay together, the two stripping down to only their pants.

Leonardo had propped himself up against a pile of pillows, urging the other to lay with him. With a smile, Ezio crawled over, laying with his back on Leonardo's lower abdomen, resting the back of his head against the painter's chest. The exhaustion from retrieving the latest Codex page had the Assassin fast asleep in the arms of the other within moments. With a small smile, Leonardo moved his left hand to the others ponytail, gently pulling at the tie. The Assassin's hair fell against the inventor's chest, causing a pleasant chill to run through out his body. Gazing down at the sleeping man's face, his eyes flickered briefly to his right. A wider smile came to his face when his eyes rest upon a clean paintbrush lying next to a small canister of red paint. Eying the other for a moment, he reached over, taking the paintbrush in his hand while he twisted the lid from the paint. Gently, he dipped the tip into the red liquid, bringing it to the others forehead. With a smile and whispering of reassuring words, Leonardo began painting the Assassin's symbol across his newly found lover's forehead, earning a content sigh from the sleeping man.

"Buona notte e sogni d'oro, Ezio."

End~

* * *

_Translations:_

_Ti penso sempre_ - I'm always thinking about you.  
_Buona notte e sogni d'oro_ - Good night and sweet dreams


End file.
